


Breaking Up Is Breaking My Heart

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [60]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Compulsion, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M, Mutual Anguish, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Self-Denial, Triggers, You Give Me Fever, anguish, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "You Give Me Fever"Love doesn't go away simply because it is no longer wanted.





	Breaking Up Is Breaking My Heart

Their fiery relationship was soul-shattering, so they separated.

But that didn’t work, either.

 

Shimmering tears and pain shone in McCoy’s eyes. "Why can’t I forget you?!”

Spock watched McCoy storm away. More than wanting to taste McCoy’s sweetness again, Spock yearned to hold and reassure him. The physical ache of it echoed in Spock's heart.

Spock frowned. Both of them were hurting. Separation wasn’t working. They couldn’t just temper their passion with trust and sincere caring, though. They needed to commit.

They must acknowledge that they loved each other.

But were they that brave?

 

"What a lovely way to burn."

**Author's Note:**

> This set of four drabbles had lust, but not much romance. Passion without professed love behind it has no depth to it. That kind of relationship is fine for some couples, but not for McCoy and Spock who need something deeper. 
> 
> I own nothing of Miss Peggy Lee and/or of her recording of the suggestive "Fever." 
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Talk Back Trembling Lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592177) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
